Clay's Betrayed Us All
by Rozelle
Summary: Wuya turns Clay evil with a spell of hers. He betrays the dragons and leaves as Jack's apprentice. New dragons approache and help the lot of them as they can't beat Clay as he was their friend once.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since the dragons had any new Shen-Gong-Wu. They have altogether lost 17 Shen-Gong-Wu. Clay's been doing all showdowns. He has been losing. While racing up the mountain for The Heart of Your Shadow, Clay slips. Everyone except Jill thinks that Clay has been acting weird. Examples: not eating his food, talking in his sleep or not even sleeping which he easily does. In his sleep he says, "Jack give me all of my sauce back, "I can't be on your side," or "I am working for you Jack." Only Omi has heard this. After losing the Heart of your shadow, the dragons got home sad. At the temple…

M.Fung: What has happened to you, Clay?

Clay: What do you mean?

M.Fung: You lost, again.

Audrey: He lost on purpose!

M.Fung: Do not say things like that. I am sure he has a good explanation.

Clay: I…

The ceiling breaks and Jack comes through it.

Jack: Well done my apprentice.

Ameera: Apprentice…?

Jack: You are so dumb.

Ameera: DARKNESS!

Jack: AH! Stop! Clay, tell them what happened!

Clay: He took all of my Grandpappy's Texas Tin-Horn Salsa Sauce and said that I should become his apprentice and if don't, he would ask Wuya to put a spell on me on becoming evil and I refused so she did.

Janette: That sure is a dumb excuse.

Ameera: Good one, Jan. Plus that is true, Jack!

Jack: You won't make fun of me once I get more Shen-Gong-Wu than you do!

Omi: And why is that you will get more Shen-Gong-Wu than we will?

Jack: You'll see.

Jack leaves waiting for Clay.

M.Fung: I cannot believe you! I hereby announce that you are banished from the temple! FOREVER! And I don't ever want to see your face again!

Jill: You can't do that!

M.Fung: I can! Now go to your room, as I need to find more dragons!

Chu Wen: More?

Syazlina: I think Master Fung wants more people so that they can beat Clay in showdowns.

Janette: I just hope that he doesn't bring too many people until the temple is crowded and we don't have enough food and space.

Shern Lyn: I just hope for that too.

Syazlina: Don't be so mean.

Allysa: Syaz, you can't be like that forever, can you?

Ameera: I just hope Master Fung brings people that we know.

Audrey: Looks like there is no more element earth. I know Fanny is going to be a dragon.

Ameera: I guess darkness can see the future because witches can and they are evil and evil is like darkness. Too bad we aren't apprentices. I would really like to know what it would be like to have real powers and stuff.

Janette: I guess so too. What can rage do?

Allysa: How am I supposed to know?

Janette: I was not asking you. I was asking Syazlina.

Kimiko: I'm back from lunch.

Allysa: What's for lunch?

Raimundo: Sushi.

Allysa: Ugh! Oh, keep quiet! You're so annoying!

Raimundo: Who cares as long as I'm cool.

Janette: Nobody except the group from Malaysia can call her sushi. RAGE!

Raimundo: AGH! WIND!

Ameera: DARKNESS!

Kimiko: FIRE!

Syazlina: ICE!

Omi: WATER!

Allysa: LIGHTNING!

All of them fall down.

M.Fung: What's going on over there? Don't make me come there! Go o sleep! You have combat practices in the morning!

Ameera: Right!


	2. Can't We All Just Be Friends

Sorry for not updating for some time, my computer is kind of like spoilt.

Combat practices were not exactly what they hoped it would have been. They all started fighting for little reasons. After practice…

Raimundo: How I wish Clay would be tortured like this too!

Ameera: Well, he is NOT here! I guess you'll have to just stick with it.

Kimiko: Hey! What's your problem? He was just wishing!

Janette: And she was just bringing him to reality!

Omi: Don't be angry, everyone.

Ameera: Too late for that! DARKNESS!

Omi: WATER!

Shern Lyn: MOON!

Raimundo: WIND!

Janette: RAGE!

Jill: STOP FIGHTING! Master Fung is coming.

M. Fung: I heard people activating their elements! Who did it? No one is brave enough, fine. All of you go to your rooms, NOW!

They all go to their rooms quietly and ashamed of themselves realising that they came to learn not to fight with their friends.

Jill: Can't we all just be friends? (sighs sadly)

Sorry that this chapter is kind of short.


	3. Now I Know What They Are Hiding

M.Fung: The new dragon is here at last.

Ameera: Do you think there is something wrong with him?

Jill: I don't know. Should we ask?

Shern Lyn: I think it's safer if we don't.

M.Fung: Why aren't you going to say hello to your new maybe old friend. Everyone, meet Fanny. Fanny will be replacing Clay as dragon of earth.

Kimiko: Ok. Now, don't you have something else to do?

M.Fung: What is wrong with you Kimiko?

Kimiko: Nothing. Just nothing.

M.Fung: _I wonder what is wrong with them._

Master Fung gets pushed out. He now listens to what the dragons are discussing inside.

Raimundo: Finally, he left!

Ameera: I guess he will know why we are trying avoid him.

Janette: Don't you think we are being a little too suspicious?

Allysa: Nonsense.

Jill: I think Jan really means it. We are acting suspicious.

Shern Lyn: She is right.

Omi: Tomorrow we shall act normal.

Syazlina: Good suggestion. But there is only one problem.

Fanny: What?

Ameera: The first thing is that you are finally talking.

Fanny: Why are you like that sometimes, Ameera?

Ameera: I don't know.

Syazlina: Anyway, Master Fung is outside listening.

Raimundo: How do you know?

Syazlina: Trust me on this.

Allysa: You remember the last time we trusted her on something. We all ended up hurting our backs.

Kimiko: Yeah. How will we know if we are not going to get into any trouble.

Syazlina: Ugh! Forget it! But you better believe me! Master Fung knows we are avoiding him.

Ameera: He's become weird because he keeps bringing in new dragons!

M.Fung:_ So that is why they are treating me like this. At last, my question has been answered!_


	4. In Trouble

Sorry if the chapters are coming in late as my computer is still spoilt. Also, can anyone tell me what O.O.C is?

The girls are walking in their fave place, the garden. Little do they know is that they are being watched.

Syazlina: I wonder why Clay left just for his salsa sauce.

Ameera: Don't tell me you actually care. He has always been such a boring person at times. (No offence Jill. It's part of the story)

Syazlina: Hello. He is our friend.

Shern Lyn: Was, Syaz, was.

Allysa: Who cares. We are supposed to do good things and show good examples to everyone.

Ameera: Since when did she care?

Jill: I didn't even know she would care.

Janette: So now what do we do?

Ameera: How am I suppose to know.

Fanny: I don't know.

Kimiko: Ok. This is starting to get a little weird.

Shern Lyn: Whatever do you mean?

Kimiko: I mean as in I used to be the only girl here and now there are so many.

M.Fung: It is ok.

Ameera: How long have you been there? And how come we didn't see you?

M.Fung: Since you started the conversation and I used the Shroud of Shadows. So I heard that you don't like Clay.

Jill: It is not true! I still like him!

Allysa: Don't look at me.

Ameera: Well, he is the enemy now. So, forget him. You've been given an opportunity to be a master and you still like that villain. Leave him. He left because he loves his salsa sauce. If you were the salsa sauce, do you think he will come after you!

Jill: He is under a spell! Don't push me!

Ameera: You can be so hard to talk to. Is that push a challenge!

M.Fung: To your rooms but not so soon, both of you will be put into one room. Take your mats and move in there since you two are like enemies. I will teach you both to stop arguing.

They take their mats and go for the same room feeling anger rushing up to their heads.

M.Fung: As punishment, you will also not be allowed to find ore Shen-Gong-Wu. You will be here scrubbing the whole temple. Trust me, I can be cruel. If you do not do as I say, I have warned you twice, you no longer be a dragon!


End file.
